keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Riyuyu
Riyuyu (リユユ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She's the only living daughter of Qaueue. and she is a Waitress (女給 Jokyuu). Character Riyuyu suffers from tuberculosis, and she is completely blind in her left eye. Appearance Light green in color and wears a light sea blue hat which somewhat resembles Pururu's but it lacks the ears. Her symbol is a sharp upside down heart colored a pale pink. She wears a white apron to cover up her stab and surgery scars and a dark ocean blue mini skirt. Sometimes she wears a maid's cap on her hat which matches her mini skirt. Riyuyu is still a tadpole show she has the unmistakable features, however, Riyuyu's tail is in the shape of a heart. Statistics When Riyuyu was a small child her father purposely dropped her down the stairs in hopes it would kill her. It nearly did, but her left eye was rammed into the piano, causing her cornea to cloud up and eventually causing her blindness in her left eye. Once again, her father tried to kill her after brutally murdering her twin siblings, stabbing her once in the stomach and twice in the lungs. After being rushed to the hospital and going though a painful surgery, her lungs became infected with tuberculosis. Her blood type is AB and is a much lighter red than normal blood. History She was born into a very rich family, even though her father wasn't impressed with her. She did her best to impress him, but all of her attempts went in vain. Riyuyu was only five when she lost sight in her left eye, and that was pretty traumatizing for her. Ever since that day she huddled into her room and cried herself to sleep, listing to her parents argue. When her twin siblings were born and hatched, Riyuyu vowed to teach them everything she had learned, ranging from tree climbing, rock climbing, swimming and many other things. Her favorite game to play with them was diving as deep as they could and holding their breath as long as they could. The first one who went up first had to pay for ice cream. On the night her father went on rampage, Riyuyu could only watch in horror as he bludgeoned them to death with a baseball bat. She screamed for Qaueue, but he whipped her around and began to stab her, puncturing her stomach and lungs. As she blacked out she could she her lock him up in the attic and began to call the authorities. When Riyuyu woke up she was informed that she was diagnosed with tuberculosis. After a long trial while she waited in the hospital, her father was convicted of first degree murder and was sentenced to death. The trial had taken almost all of their money, and Qaueue was forced to move to Pekopon and open a restaurant in Alien Street, taking Riyuyu with her. Relationships Qaueue: Her mother. She cares for her deeply and she would be very upset if she dies. Although she hasn't figured it out yet, Qaueue is slowly dying of cancer. Father: Riyuyu doesn't remember his name, let alone he never told her it, so she calls him Otou-San meaning "father". Emama and Bidodo: Riyuyu's younger twin siblings. She loved them deeply and protected them from anything that threatened them. However she blames herself for their deaths. Geoffrey: She's very unsure of the leader of the Stealth Platoon and is very cautious of him. Abilities None known. Strengths Cooking, she helps her mom out a lot. Her hearing is better than her eyesight. Willingness to help anyone. Her hearing is better than her eyesight. Weaknesses Her blind eye, and her right eye is slowly becoming blind as well. Tuberculosis Caring for others Fire Claustrophobia Future Unknown Children Boys: N/A Girls: N/A Calling Riyuyu External Links DeviantArt Owner's page Category:Characters Category:Keronians